


karasuno; debut!

by icanhearyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Idol, Gen, M/M, akaashi can also rap btw, group interviews, hinata is nervous on camera, in dorm life, kageyama can act and rap, karasuno is a whole boygroup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearyou/pseuds/icanhearyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is placed in a group of 12 people with talents and.......they scream chaos.</p><p>Kageyama Tobio couldn't help but sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	karasuno; debut!

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanting to write this AU for so long aahahhhhhhhhhhh and their talents whatsoever will be exo based because exo also has 12 members
> 
> but if u dont watch or listen to exo it's fine. And i swear ok im sozz
> 
> karasunoooooooo...debut!!!

Kageyama walked out of the elevator and was greeted by the same boring green walls he have been seeing for the past 3 years. The first time he came here, he thought this company looked like a hospital. Couldn't CEO Takeda like paint this building with a merrier colour? He groaned at the sight of said walls. There were posters of the group which debuted last year on one of the walls. _Eaty_. Who the hell gave the name to that group....isn't a creative person, alright. But the main vocalist has one hundred thousand million fans even before he debuted. Maybe even before he was created on Earth, so that makes up for the horrible group name. He also has the hottest guitarist ever (in Kageyama's opinion). Kageyama shrugged.

He walked closer to the door he was supposed to enter. Kageyama still couldn't believe that he is now going to end his god damn tiring torturing trainee life. Kageyama is debuting! Yes, although it's in a group which he knows will consist of 12 people (for fucks sake, that's too much to handle, okay). He might see familiar faces from trainee days and hopes to god that he doesn't see just one face. Just...only one. Oh god, he hated that face.

Kageyama knocked and twisted the knob slowly. He peeked in and the first thing he noticed was the room had a different wallpaper. It had clouds and as usual full of mirrors. 

"Wow, royal highness has arrived," someone greeted. He recognized that voice, fully. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Kageyama decided to ignore Tsukishima, "I'm sorry for being late," he bowed and continued to take a seat beside a guy with ash grey hair who has been patting the wooden floor beside him. Kageyama nodded acknowledgingly to the guy. He then looked around the circle to look for familiar faces. 

Ash grey guy who has a beauty mark, _nope_. Tanned guy who screams leadership,  _nope_. Freckled dark green hair guy (rad hair, btw) , _nope_. Fucking Tsukishima Kei, _fucker_. Bunned hair guy and why does he look scared,  _nope_. Small guy who dyed his hair in the middle, _nope_. Orange hair kid who is probably lost from kindergarten,  _nope_. Two bald guys, _nope_. Timid guy whispering with another one next to him, _noppity noppity nope_. 

"Sooo...uh hello," the guy with screaming leadership started. He's so awkward, Kageyama thought. He exhaled a little bit too exasperatedly at the thought of having to fit in with these people later. What antics will they face, Kageyama doesn't want to know. He eyed Tsukishima, who was tapping on the freckled boy's knee, waiting for the tanned guy to continue.

"We all are informed of why we are here, and first of all I would like to congratulate everyone for enduring hell trainee days," he continued. The small yellow dyed hair sticking out and orange hair guy shouted 'Yeah!!!' simultaneously and high fived each other, cue laughs from a few of the group. Kageyama caught Tsukishima's mouth twitch of annoyance by the exuberant scene. Ugh that mouth twitch is the thing Kageyama hates the most, living with Tsukishima for 3 years was like riding a bike through fire and the bike is also on fire _GOD_. WHAT DID HE DO IN HIS PAST LIFE TO DESERVE MORE OF THIS. The leader cleared his throat to get attention.

"I'm glad you are all happy. So, I am given the task by our manager, who you will meet later, to be your leader," he continued. There was an awkward pause. Everyone's eyes are still fixated on the leader. The leader felt cold sweat trickle down his back. He doesn't know what to say how to continue oh my god why where have his social skills gone oh n-

"So, how do we introduce ourselves?" all the attention from the leader shifted to the ash grey guy. Kageyama thought he was pretty and will be the face of the group. The orange hair guy started shouting some incoherent things to Kageyama's ears. Kageyama caught the slight pink in the leader's cheeks when the pretty guy turned to him and smiled reassuringly. He felt uncomfortable looking at the scene, the group was starting to get noisy. 

"Uh... I have an idea," the guy with the bun said. He looks like he's shrinking and Kageyama couldn't lay a finger on why he looks that way.

"What's your idea, Azumane?" The pretty boy eyesmiled to Azumane, they seem to know each other, apparently. Kageyama's heart ached, he's so pretty.

"Why not we say our names," Azumane was cutted by a 'duh' from Tsukishima and cue a light slap on the back from rad green hair freckled guy, "we tell what our talent is and something about ourself."

"Thank you, Azumane. Any other suggestions?" pretty boy continued. Kageyama couldn't help but notice the leader looked at him every time he started talking. No one responded, "Since there are no other suggestions. We shall start. Name, talent and something about yourself. Who wants to start?" 

The orange haired guy shooted his hair in the air almost so hard it looked like it could take off and break oh my god. Kageyama shivered.

"Me!" He stood up, wait, jumped up, "My name is Hinata Shoyou! I sing and I can dance decently. I also compose music," _most probably kindergarten music_ , Kageyama thought, "I can sing very impossible notes. That's all!" He sat down and Tsukishima raised a hand.

"How old are you?" Tsukishima deadpanned. Earning a few silent laughs.

"I'm 17 okay! I look small but I sing well!" He shouted from across. 

The other small guy next to Hinata flew up. Kageyama shivered once again by the radiation of energy, "The name is Nishinoya Yuu. I'm 18, I dance and play the drums. I like gari gari soda flavoured!" He flashed a peace sign and sat down. The Azumane guy next to him clapped his hands like a seal, no, literally. He actually looked like a seal.

The intro went on with Asahi and Yamaguchi (Kageyama honestly likes his hair a lot despite his OCD). The satan's turn went well too. Kageyama learnt that the pretty boy's name is Sugawara and the leader is Daichi. Then there is the trio Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita who Kageyama learnt are friends from elementary. The mohawk guy whose name is Tanaka apparently lives in the same prefacture as Kageyama. And now it's Kageyama's turn. He silently cussed at his luck today for being the last in everything. He looked at Tsukishima before standing up, Tsukishima shot a smirk at him. 

"Uh.. My name is Kageyama Tobio. I can-"

"HE SINGS SO WELL!" Hinata shouted while pointing at Kageyama. His heart dropped. He thinks Kageyama sings well?

"No..no that's not true, my singing is fairly decent and-"

"Oikawa senpai trained him singing, if that explains. As much as I hate to admit, he does sing well but his dance moves...smh," Tsukishima continued. Kageyama felt his veins popping from his forehead. HE HATES TSUKISHIMA KEI.

"He's also OCD so feel free to mess with his stuff," Tsukishima continued. Daichi got Kageyama to sit down after being introduced by Tsukishima. He still wonders though, how does Hinata know his singing? Is he the orange hair Kageyama always always catch peeking from the outside of practice rooms through the small window on doors? Kageyama's heart still bloomed from the recognition Hinata gave. 

After chatting with the group (which Kageyama doesn't really talk), they were dismissed back to their dorms. This would be their last week in their old dorms before moving to a new apartment in town to live with the group. They're living together a month before debut, to let everyone get used to each other. Kageyama hoped to god that he wont be living a room with Tsukishima anymore. Not Hinata too, he couldn't imagine the mess Hinata would make in their room. Kageyama has OCD, like, terrible OCD. And Tsukishima looooves messing with his stuff when wanting to annoy Kageyama. 

As usual, Kageyama found himself walking back to the dorm with Tsukishima. The chilly Novemeber air forced both Tsukishima's hands in his pockets. They walked in comfortable silence, the usual for them. Kageyama thought of tomorrow, having to meet all the new faces again at 8am. It wasn't too early, and he is grateful for that. Tomorrow their group name will be annouced on a Japanese talk show featuring them. It'll be a surprise for them too then.

"Kageyama," Tsukishima called. Kageyama turned to face him, still walking. 

"KAAAAAAGEYAAAAMAAAAAAAA," Tsukishima was cut by a very loud exuberant shout of his name and that was the loudest scream of his name he has ever heard in 17 years of living. Kageyama's step froze and he turned around to see Hinata catching up to them with unbelievable speed. Tsukishima was a few steps ahead and turned around to look too. When Hinata finally caught up, he was panting and catching his breath. Kageyama just looked down at him. Literally.

"Hinata," said boy lifted his face to look at Kageyama's stunned face. He thought Kageyama was cute with his cheeks dusted in pink. 

"Can we exchange phone numbers?" Hinata asked, lifting his phone to level it with Kageyama's view. Tsukishima snorted. Kageyama knows so well how amused Tsukishima is getting. 

"Uh," Kageyama nodded and took the phone from Hinata. He punched the buttons and handed it to Hinata, "text me soon," Kageyama continued. He felt like he sounded so wrong," I mean, so I know your number too."

"Ahaha, of course! Bye!" Hinata smiled ever so brightly that Kageyama was worried the chilly air would go away. He loved the cold. Hinata ran off back to the direction he came from and Kageyama turned around to find a smirking Tsukishima. 

"First fan, huh?" Tsukishima laughed. Kageyama always like him better this way.

"Shut up, he's a groupmate," Kageyama replied, "Oh, what did you wanted to say?" 

"When?"

"Before Hinata came," Tsukishima pinched his nose. A habit Kageyama notices he does when he's trying to remember something.

"Right. I wanted to say," he stopped his tracks. Kageyama did too and looked at him. He looks so dramatic, fixing his spectacles, "later, when we're in the group. Busy and all, you know...you can come and talk to me if you feel troubled or anything."

Kageyama exploded a laughter. He couldn't contain Tsukishima's rare kindness and the amount of sincerity is massive and his face looks so dramatic Kageyama can die laughing from this. Tsukishima breathed out a heavy sigh and carried on walking.

"Oi, Tsukki. Where did that came from? Did Yamaguchi thought you those lines?" Kageyama jogged  to catch up with him and swung his arm around Tsukishima's shoulders. Tsukishima didn't budge like he used to, so Kageyama pulled his neck closer to him. 

"No, stupid," Tsukishima waved away the fact that Kageyama called him Tsukki. He realises that idol life will be busy and he honestly will miss living with Kageyama alone. 

"You're the best, Tsukki!"

"Shut up."

"Tsukki is the best~~~~!" 

"Fuck off, Tobio."

"I'm still by your side, Satan."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO BAD AT ENGLISH OMG ENGLISH ISNT MY FIRST LANGUAGE IM SOZ SOZ TOO BECAUSE TYPED ON MY PHONE OK SO MESSY
> 
> SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT TELL ME OK LIKE PLS


End file.
